


Окончательный импульс

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Я чувствую себя хитрым,Ты выглядишь гламурно!Давай станем непослушнымиИ полиаморными!Вино, женщины и великолепные пороки,Добро пожаловать в культ Диониса!(с)
Relationships: Handsome Bob/Johnny Quid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Окончательный импульс

**Author's Note:**

> «На конкурс «Fanfics Music Awards 2», номинация ЛЯ - мурная история».
> 
> Песня: The Orion Experience - Cult of Dionysus   
> https://youtu.be/8ZcqaolcjUI
> 
> Текст и перевод песни:  
> https://en.lyrsense.com/orion_experience_the/cult_of_dionysus
> 
> Бета: Monstra (dzinki) https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki

И целого мира мало, и ветром не надышаться. Вперед, на свободу.

Гул мотора под железной оболочкой сейчас живее всех живых, по телу вибрацией и звуком запускает новую волну, согревает и заставляет двигаться. Отмершие клетки воскрешаются, и тело оживает, давно чужое, а теперь своё. Джонни теперь умеет думать.

И сколько ты пробыл, Арчи, под строгим неусыпным наблюдением своего хозяина? Цепной пёс, готовый порвать глотки за покушение на Ленни. Теперь Ленни кормит своих излюбленных раков, как когда-то им скармливал своих врагов. Кажется, Арчи, рок-н-рольщик всё ещё жив в тебе, а тот прошлый Джонни, сумевший сторчаться и воскреснуть, теперь будет собирать себя заново, впитывать новое. И не отвертеться тебе, Арчи, ты сам выбрал роль няньки.

— Когда ты в последний раз веселился, Арчи? — Струя сизого дыма смешивается с осенним воздухом, залетающим в окно чёрного «Бентли». Джонни провожает взглядом лесопосадку, облысевшую ровно наполовину. А из окна реабилитационной клиники была видна ещё зеленая трава и только осыпавшийся клён. Запахов не разобрать, только едкий дым и привкус горечи на языке.

— Каждый день, — смеется Арчи, даже не смотрит на взбалмошного Фунта. Сверлит взглядом затылок нового мордоворота, которого Джонни не узнает. — После Ленни много дел осталось, да и недоброжелателей полно. Приходится утрясать отношения, налаживать дипломатические контакты.

— Ленни, Ленни, Ленни… Когда ты сам и по собственной воле гнал вперёд? Не думая ни о чём, ни о сделках, ни о бандах. Ни о чём, — задумчиво выдыхает Джонни, бросает окурок на сизый асфальт мелькающего под колёсами авто шоссе и смотрит упрямо на Арчи. — Ты крепкий мужик, дядя. Да и хватка у тебя знатная, но веселиться ты не умеешь.

— Это сейчас ты намекаешь на пари? Выпендриваешься, Джонни? Или думаешь, что наркоманский угар — это веселье?

— Где ты берешь адреналин, Арчи? Когда тебе становится так хорошо, что кровь греет тело и хочется воспарить как птица? Колись, дядя, мне теперь только никотиновыми солдатиками смерти тешиться. У меня забрали лучшее, что было со мной. А музыку я не придумаю сейчас, хоть тресни, хочу импульс.

— Больше ничего не хочешь? — хмыкнул Арчи, выдерживая взгляд. Да и с чего бы ему отворачиваться и прятаться, не от мальчишки же Джонни.

Фунт много сейчас хотел. И скорости сильной, и пойла забористого, и секса неистового. Но не говорить же, что передумал и струсил познать культ рок-н-ролла от Арчи, как обещал, стать настоящим ценителем жизни без дури. Сразу всё и без одного компонента, дрянной рок-н-рольщик. Та ещё история. Но натянутые жилы и вибрирующие нервы требовали дёрнуть тело в экстремальном полёте и кубарем вниз за новым, неизвестным и незамутнённым ощущением.

— Я хочу, Арчи, как много я хочу. Но моя жажда к жизни тает, как выкачанный из крови наркотик. Это печально. Мне нужно что-то новое. — Джонни рассматривает болотную радужку глаз Арчи, его мелкие зрачки, сузившиеся до игольного ушка от яркого солнечного света, вынырнувшего из-за деревьев. — Дай мне зацепку. Давай рванем куда-нибудь, найдем развлечение. А будет ли преступлением, если я выпью вина? Дионис и его медовый напиток.

— Я тебя загружу работой, ты после сотни сделок захочешь просто поспать, и будет тебе радость и чувство к жизни после пробуждения. Джонни…

— Арчи. Не надо меня стыдить, сегодня я воскрес, вернулся, хочу чувствовать.

— Ты избалованный глупый мальчик. Всё ещё, Джонни, мальчик.

— Арчи-и-и, — тянет требовательно Джонни, поигрывая бровями.

— Бог с тобой, мальчик-отрава, — бросает Арчи прозвище от Ленни, хмурит брови и заказывает новое направление. — Пожрём, и отвезу тебя в загородный клуб — повеселиться. Но знай, Джонни, это твой выходной, а работать ты будешь, нечего дурью маяться.

— Как скажешь, дядя.

Загородный особняк принадлежит какому-то мажорчику-пидору, и Джонни плевать на имя, он не затем сюда приехал, чтобы запоминать имена, а лучше их не помнить и завтра. Фунт разрешает себе бокал игристого, сбегает под хмурый взгляд Арчи глубже в дом, путается-теряется в лабиринте комнат, пока не наталкивается на насмешливые глаза Красавчика Боба.

У Бобби всё пучком и даже лучше, судя по поплывшему взгляду его сегодняшнего мальчика рядом, мелькающему языком между губ и блестящим глазам. Джонни тормозит возле дверного проема, нагло сканирует в комнате двоих, которые слишком близко, на расстоянии ладони и ещё немного… Но Фунт мешает. Мальчишка возле Боба ловит взгляд Джонни, заполошно отскакивает в сторону, и разочарование парочки виснет ощутимо в воздухе, не высказанное в сторону неожиданного гостя.

— Привет, Боб, — громко здоровается Джонни, провожает нахальной улыбкой ускользающего мимо него мальчика. Ну и правильно, Боб может снять себе красивее. Почему-то эстетика зашкаливает именно сейчас, и Фунт, будто ему есть дело, неумышленно выискивает у парня кучу недостатков. Сравнивает, будто это может что-то значить.

— Джонни, — хмыкает Боб, перехватывая всё внимания на себя. Он улыбается, как всегда открыто, передает улыбку не только губами, а и на глаза. Если, конечно, он рад тебя видеть, в другие моменты Фунт видит и оскал. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ищу развлечение на вечер?

— Мое развлечение трусливо убежало, — хохочет коротко Боб совсем не расстроено, трёт бровь большим пальцем. — Удачи тебе?

— Как там Раз-Два? — переводит тему Джонни и шлепает в комнату развязной походкой, с интересом рассматривая не перегруженный интерьер. Диван, камин и картины. Непримечательно, кроме застывшего столбом посреди этого великолепия Боба.

Вот Боб почему-то заставляет задержаться на нем взглядом, отметить и рубашку, расстегнутую на груди на непозволительные три пуговицы, с закатанными до локтей рукавами так, что видны мышцы на предплечьях. Чёрные джинсы с массивной пряжкой дополняют силуэт, а кеды из этой картины выбиваются, создают неправильный, незавершённый образ. Но бегать же так легче, Боб наверняка не понаслышке знает, что иногда быстрые ноги спасают зад.

— Наверное, лучше всех, — расплывчато отвечает Боб, поворачиваясь в сторону усевшегося на диван Джонни. Он делает недолгую паузу, сводит что-то у себя в голове, мысли ощутимо щелкают по своим местам. Джонни кажется, он может прочитать всё по лицу Боба. — Слушай, меня тешит эта светская беседа, да и я благодарен Арчи за своё спасение, не так давно случившееся, и поэтому я проблем не хочу.

— Какие проблемы, Бобби? Я только сегодня вышел из клиники, и знакомое лицо меня радует. — Фунт салютует бокалом с пузырящимся шампанским и приглашающе хлопает ладонью на сидение рядом с собой. — Присаживайся, мне скучно.

— А развлечение? — не смущается Боб, запрыгивает на диван по-пацански, усаживаясь задницей на мягкую спинку, вминая подошвы кед в сидушку.

Джонни задирает голову вверх, чтобы рассмотреть Боба, его нагловатый взгляд, пухлые губы и покрытый темной щетиной подбородок. До Фунта доходит медленно и со скрипом, что выбивалось перед взглядом из общей картины. Боб уже пьян. Не вдрабадан, но его глаза немного косят, взгляд мутный и поведение более развязно, чем всегда. А что Фунт знал вообще о Бобе, кроме очевидного?

Джонни не может выдержать такого наплевательского отношения к себе, подтягивается и усаживается рядом с Бобом на спинку, перекидывает бокал из ладони в ладонь и пытается рассмотреть, что плещется в этих поплывших глазах напротив.

— Джонни, я по-прежнему не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, — недоуменно встречается взглядом Боб, свешивает ладони между раскинутых в стороны коленей, и только бутылки пива ему не хватает для антуража.

— Выпьешь? — Джонни плещет игристым в бокале перед лицом Боба, и тот мотает короткостриженой башкой отрицательно.

— Мне хватит. Не хочу делать глупости.

— А чего ты хочешь? — Фунт наглеет, он с ума сойдёт, если не нащупает новое увлечение, которое задаст ему весь тон дальнейшей жизни и даст толчок писать музыкальные шедевры без наркоты. В голову даже не приходит найти себе девушку. Джонни сам от себя не ожидал подобного.

Боб смеётся грудным смехом, дёргает себя за мочку уха и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит… Своими невозможными глазищами. Джонни никогда не был приверженцем гейской любви, но полиамория его в некоторой степени привлекала, и он бы, может быть, мог попробовать подобный эксперимент.

— Вы с Раз-Два танцевали? — лезет не в свое дело Фунт, и Боб умолкает, смех его как отрезает, и в тишине, замешанной на звуках битов с первого этажа, Джонни слышит звон в собственных ушах.

— Не болтай, Джонни, — предупреждающе тянет Боб. — Откуда ты вообще знаешь? Кто треплется?

— Эй-эй! Я же с Арчи базарю, — переклинивает Джонни на говор. — Вы встречаетесь?

— Нет. И не будем. Раз-Два — гетеросексуальный мужик, он по телочкам. Точка.

Джонни кивает, не хочет больше ничего спрашивать. Он наклоняется вперёд резко и непредсказуемо, чтобы Боб не успел выбросить блок и сбросить его с этого птичьего насеста. Он лижет полные губы широко и медленно снизу вверх, цепляет верхнюю губу, подныривая под неё кончиком языка. Боб замирает, округляет глаза и спрыгивает с дивана первым. Ещё секунда, и его уже нет в комнате. Фунт хмыкает удовлетворённо, встает медленно с дивана, отставляет нетронутый бокал на пол, чувствуя сладость на языке, и от этого недопоцелуя ведет круче бонга. Стоит крепко и непривычно, по наркоманскому приходу редко бывает эрекция, да и после такого не случается. Джонни тонет. В голове рождаются первые аккорды.

Арчи нашёл привлекательную даму на вечер, прижимает её к стенке возле книжного стеллажа в общем зале, но Джонни пофиг. Он тянет его за рукав и вынуждает ехать с ним.

— Отвези меня домой, дядя.

В те вечер и ночь Джонни пишет свою первую песню без наркоты, впервые за долгое время.

* * *

  


— Забери меня, Боб. Я поломался.

— Позвони Арчи.

— Он занят, — врёт Джонни. Ему нужно опять этот адреналин, спонтанная встреча и Боб.

— У него есть люди. Тебя заберут.

— Я им не верю. Забери меня, Боб, или я найду компромат на тебя. Что ты сейчас делаешь?

— Телик смотрю, очень интересная передача, между прочим.

— Ты не занят. Забери меня, Боб, через полчаса, или я позвоню…

— Ладно! Слышишь? Мелкий ублюдок…

Связь обрывается на ругательстве не для ушей Фунта, но он слышит всё и не обижается. Ему нравится. Джонни вытряхивает из пачки сигарету и прикуривает её. Дым выглядит красиво на фоне ночного неба, а фонарь не так уж и сильно освещает улицу.

«Рендж Ровер» тормозит с заносом, его задница подпрыгивает от слишком резко врубленных тормозов, а в опущенное окно выглядывает разозленный Боб. Он неприлично грызет кожу вокруг ногтей, нервно тарабанит по рулю пальцами правой руки и хмыкает со знающим видом.

— Где твоя тачка, Джонни? — спрашивает он и одёргивает пальцы ото рта.

— Я на такси приехал, — пожимает плечами Фунт, наглеет, как всегда, и садится на пассажирское сидение рядом с Бобом. Тот ежится, подбирается весь, но умалчивает о своём недовольстве.

— Куда?

— К дому Ленни.

— Я же не твой водитель, не твоё, как ты выразился, «развлечение», Джонни. Это последний раз. — Боб рвётся с места, резко и дёргано, хоть бы их не угробил. Фунт отмалчивается, закуривает новую сигарету, предлагая ещё одну Бобу. Тот качает головой, стремительно пролетает на жёлтый, внимательно сканируя взглядом дорогу. Ветер треплет отросшие волосы, залетает под пальто, но окна распахнуты настежь, воздух охлаждает дурную голову и выдувает дым из салона.

— У меня тогда встал, — делится Джонни вызывающе, но не уточняет больше ничего, Боб и так поймёт, если умный мальчик.

Боб не меняется в лице, как ожидал Джонни, только сжимает челюсти сильнее, что просматриваются желваки на скулах. И никак не комментирует. Фунту до покалывания в пальцах хочется потрогать лицо Боба, но он зажимает в пальцах сигарету покрепче, а вторую ладонь сворачивает в кулак на бедре. Рано. Ещё рано.

— Когда сидишь на дури, редко случается подобная радость, — продолжает Фунт. — Зайдем ко мне, я угощу тебя вином.

— Нет.

— Да, Боб. Не отказывайся, раз ты всё равно артачишься со мной видеться. Микки и Римский зовут меня обратно, фигачить синглы, записывать новый альбом. Но тут такое дело, Боб, я не могу воспринимать мир по-старому. Он изменился, я не ощущаю былой лёгкости. — Окурок летит на дорогу, высекая сноп искр. Боб молчит, а Джонни, похоже, совсем раскис. Хреново признаваться себе, что зависимости не исчезают, а только приобретают новую форму. — Посидим, я поиграю тебе, Боб. Потанцуем.

— Заткнись, — едва слышно шипит Боб, ассоциации танцы вызывают что надо.

— Не заткнусь, пока не согласишься. Буду нагло шантажировать, растреплю всем, что ты мне рассказал о Раз-Два.

— Я ничего не говорил, — выдыхает рвано Боб.

— Я придумаю. Но лучше, если ты будешь собой, чтобы я не заставлял тебя. Не хочу вот это всё от Ленни. Помоги мне, Боб.

Вот тут Джонни пробил, попал в самую точку. Боб никогда не отказывал в помощи корешам, а Фунт вроде как теперь из его знакомых. Стало бы стыдно, но Джонни и правда теперь нужно рвануть в другую зависимость. Да хоть трахаться всю ночь напролёт, бежать с кем-то в дикие луга или по ночному пустынному шоссе. Гнать на тачке, как сейчас гонит Боб. Плевать. Вот Боб почему-то запаял, на него что-то завертелось. Джонни даже не хочет его, как полагается, его просто манит магнитом в поисках адреналина.

Машину загнать на стоянку — дело двух минут. Джонни так торопится ухватить Боба и укрыться в доме, что совсем не помнит, где сейчас Арчи. Ночует ли здесь, в одной из многочисленных комнат, следуя привычке являться перед Ленни в любое время суток и сию секунду, или уже забыл дурную склонность и отчалил домой.

Джонни нелепо хочется ухватиться за ладонь Боба ладонью, обхватить пальцами побитые в драках костяшки и провести его так коридорами, мимо комнат с одинаковыми дверьми и в студию, совсем недавно оборудованную по запросу Джонни. Он и недели не пробыл на свободе, но захотелось поскорее вернуть хоть что-то уютное.

Боб не страдает, меняет свою гневную маску на изучающее и заинтересованное лицо, всматривается в приоткрытые гостевые комнаты, запоминая пространство, смирно шагает за взволнованным Фунтом. Джонни не успевает смотреть и на него и на мелькающие двери, словно бежит, как мечталось, только за руку так и не хватает.

В студии по старой привычке Джонни поставил в углу диван и стол рядом. Вино он выуживает из-за фортепиано, старательно заныкав там бутылку ещё вчера. Боб осматривается лениво и неспешно, хмыкает на находку Джонни, нажимает пальцем на клавишу музыкального инструмента, разбивая звоном тишину дома, проходит мимо близко-близко, снимая на ходу куртку и сбрасывая её на диван. Усаживается он на мягкий зелёный пуф возле гитары, широко расставив колени и утопая в кресле почти по плечи.

— Бокалы ты не захватил, — утверждает очевидное Боб, когда Джонни старательно скидывает пальто, перехватывая бутылку из руки в руку.

— И штопора нет, — смущается вдруг Фунт. Давненько ему не приходилось так готовится к встрече, да и не важные они всегда были, а тут понадобилось ему Красавчика Боба соблазнить. Каков дурак. Без привычного уклада совсем мозги вразнобой работают.

— Я открою ключами, давай, — не робеет Боб, отклоняется назад, тесно впихивая свою ладонь в передний карман джинсов. Сегодня они синие, затёртые на коленях. Джонни тянет бутылку, шагает ближе и нависает над Бобом.

Связка ключей гремит, звякает о стекло бутылки, и Джонни падает на колени рядом, вытирает выглаженными брюками чистый пол и хватается за гитару, словно за спасательный круг, наклоняясь к Бобу и вдыхая его запах.

— Ты чего? — замечает Боб, вдавливает пробку внутрь бутылки и предлагает выпить первому Джонни. Но тот против, ему хочется другого. Внезапно не бухла.

— Ничего.

— Ага, ты стал дёрганым, — делится наблюдениями Боб и жмёт плечами. Ему пофиг в отличие от Фунта, которого ощутимо потряхивает, он наблюдает за губами, обхватывающими горлышко бутылки, за острым кадыком, двигающимся под кожей и цепкими пальцами на темном стекле. Боб делает щедрый глоток, а Джонни бренчит на гитаре на ощупь. В штанах встает упруго и плавно, затапливая пах жаром.

— Боб, — тянет Джонни под аккомпанемент струн. — Как ты намекаешь потенциальному партнеру, что ты его хочешь?

Боб вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и ставит бутылку вина на пол. В его глазах пляшут черти, но он на миг задумывается, что ответить. Джонни чувствует свои изменения, как тухнет в нём необходимость жить без наркотиков. Есть же даже чёткое руководство к действию: секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл. Фунт подозревает, что его сейчас пошлют, но Боб хитро смотрит, сцепляет пальцы на стриженом затылке и говорит в стену напротив, поверх головы Джонни:

— С девочками просто, они сами липнут. Мне просто, — хмыкает Боб, улыбается широко. — А мальчика найти сложнее из-за его молчания. Трепло никому не нужен, тут приходится быть осторожным.

— И всё?

— Ну да. Не знаю, как объяснить, просто чувствуешь, когда второй такой же.

— А я такой? — играет Джонни перебором, наугад подбирает аккорды, вжимает в гриф мозолистые пальцы.

— А черт его знает, какой ты. — Боб трёт затылок сцепкой пальцев, смотрит на тёмную лохматую макушку Джонни. — Мне кажется, что я с тобой совершаю ошибку и сейчас меня отсюда выбросит Арчи за шкирку.

— Арчи нет до тебя дела, твоя шайка ему ничего не должна. Нужно прямо сказать о своих желаниях тебе, или ты и так всё чувствуешь?

Боб смеётся, мотает головой, а потом делает выпад вперёд, упирается ладонями в колени и смотрит глаза в глаза, облизывает свои невозможные губы и серьёзно спрашивает:

— А ты трепло, Джонни?

У Фунта замирает сердце, гитара умолкает, и он откладывает её в сторону. Под пристальным взглядом и захочешь — не соврешь.

— Нет, не трепло.

— Ты совсем сам не свой, — хмыкает Боб, качает головой. Раздосадованно?

— Из-за того, что не буду трепаться?

— Из-за того, что захотел меня.

Джонни пожимает плечами, сам не знает, что на такое отвечать. Он привык получать то, что хочет, ему интересно захватить Боба и хорошо думается рядом с ним. Музыка звучит в ушах при выключенных синтезаторах и усилителях, при молчаливых колонках. Но все настройки сыграть Бобу что-то стоящее летят в тартарары, потому что трясет и хочется наконец-то сделать с ним хоть что-то. Непотребное и стыдное, чтобы был материал для слезливой песенки. Вот Римский и Микки помрут со смеху. Джонни Фунт скатился в гламур и попсу. Ха!

Боб устает ждать, да и позиции распределены как никогда, что уж скрывать друг от друга. Вроде как догадался. Фунт неловко взмахивает руками и вмиг оказывается вздернутым на ноги, а после занимает место Боба в грузнущем под тощими ягодицами кресле.

Джонни теряется, в ушах бухает кровь, а Боб между его раздвинутых ног щелкает ремнем и вжикает ширинкой. Вот сюрприз. Даже не поцеловал, а сразу полез в штаны. И двигается четко, расчётливо, привычно. У Джонни бы смелости на такое не хватило, и чтобы член чужой в пальцах зажать, духу не было. Боб не церемонится, отодвигает резинку трусов под набухшие яйца и лижет головку языком плашмя.

Задохнуться и не жить. Фунт подбрасывает бедра, когда член плавно скрывается в жарком рту Боба. Простреливает удовольствием до кончиков пальцев на ногах, перед глазами плывет, и Джонни видит насмешливый тёмный взгляд снизу вверх, цепкие пальцы на бедрах, растянутые губы на члене. Джонни не может терпеть, предупредить или отшатнуться. Боб подмигивает ему правым глазом, и Фунт кончает глубоко в глотку Боба, который не сопротивляется, глотает и вибрирует стоном на подрагивающем члене.

— Су-у-у-ука, — ноет Джонни, распластывается на кресле морской звездой и пытается собрать расплавленные мозги в кучу.

Боб отстраняется, выхлестывает два длинных глотка из бутылки, полощет рот вином и поднимается на ноги. Его заметно пошатывает, джинсы в паху натянуты, и губы блестят.

Фунт тянет к нему руку, но тот легко её отбивает и отходит в сторону, шевельнувшийся воздух холодит облизанную промежность, и Джонни кажется, что ему нужно ещё и ещё. Наверстать упущенное за столько лет умышленной импотенции.

— Стой, — глотает Джонни вязкую слюну во рту.

— Я домой, честно, лучше я домой, — бормочет Боб и по складывающейся традиции сбегает. О, Боб бегает быстро. Ещё быстрее стартует по мелкому гравию подъездной дорожки «Рендж Ровер».

* * *

  


Арчи хмурится, тащит Джонни на переговоры с американцем, желающим купить недвижимость в Лондоне.

— Я не вечен, Джонни, — чеканит он слова, усаживает насильно в чёрный «Бентли» и распоряжается отвезти их в престижный ресторан. — Учись, настраивай свои мозги на бизнес, а не на песенки.

Фунт бы и заартачился, он может: если не захочет, никто его не заставит. Но Арчи же дело говорит, вряд ли его синглы будут востребованы как раньше, не получится уже провернуть финт с мёртвым рокером. Похоже, Джонни сдает позиции.

Красавчик Боб морозится. Фунт понимает, что развести на встречу того так просто не получится и он проебал свой шанс ещё тогда в комнате-студии, не сумев его задержать. Шестеренки в голове двигаются со скрипом, ему тяжело придумать что-то новое.

Все переговоры — танцы вокруг да около. Фунт впитывает жесты и слова Арчи, щурится от дыма, застилающего глаза. Курить он начинает чаще, сам не понимает, как ещё не закашливается от лошадиных доз сигарет. Покупатель хитёр, он знает цену всему, и Фунту кажется, что Арчи не пробьет эту броню. Но сделка заканчивается на удивление выгодно, момент подписания договора уже оговорён, и Джонни вываливается на улицу, так и не сумев нормально пожрать. Небо хмурое и тяжёлое, под пальто задувает промозглый ветер. Фунт ненавидит себя и свои слабости.

— Ты, Джонни, что-то совсем чахнешь, — резюмирует Арчи на обратном пути. — Написал две песни? Я говорил вчера с Римским.

— Написал. Теперь не пишется.

— Стряслось чего? — в голосе наигранное равнодушие, и Фунт тянется в карман за очередной дозой никотина, но потом передумывает, подымает раскрытое до половины окно, вжимая указательный палец в кнопку, пока тот не белеет от оттока крови.

— Найми мне в охранники Красавчика Боба, — решается Джонни. Насмешки от Арчи не так страшны, как вечная маетная тяга к гоповатому Бобу.

— Это ещё что за новости?

— А просто так. Мне так хочется. — В горле ком, а за окном мелькают машины. Фунту страшно от осознания, во что он превращается. Девчонка, которая липнет к Бобу просто так.

— Давай тогда и всю «Дикую шайку» к тебе на побегушки наймём, — о жесткий голос Арчи можно порезаться. Вот кто тут не трепло, а, Джонни?

— Так даже лучше, — голос предательски дрожит, и Фунт всё же тащит сигарету, мнет её в пальцах, чтобы отвлечь непослушные руки.

Арчи вздыхает. Естественно, он всё просекает, в смекалке Арчи не откажешь, он мастерски умеет лавировать на сделках, был правой рукой Ленни и выкручивался из многих ситуаций. Фунту стыдно как никогда. Было бы у него забвение и чистый возвышенный разум после наркоты, хрен бы он болтал лишнее.

— Вот скажи, Джонни, как так вышло. Ты уже и наркоман в завязке и не бухаешь, а ведёшь себя хуже, чем когда был обдолбанный, — спрашивает Арчи риторически, не смотрит даже на Джонни, который и не увидел бы пристальный взгляд. Всё равно в окне история занятная, движение быстрое, там течет жизнь. У Фунта в груди растёт холод.

Просто нужно переключиться, смог же он на Бобе зациклиться. Можно попробовать снять себе проститутку, уж Арчи с этим делом охотнее поможет, чем с Бобом. Ну уж нет. С этим разобраться всё же нужно.

— Это дебильный синдром. Заместительная зависимость, Арчи. Я и так много тебе наболтал, но мне нужно поговорить с Бобом. Он не выходит на связь, — от собственных слов тошнит, Джонни бестолково злится и всё же прикуривает, открывает окно и получает капли начавшегося дождя в лицо. — Твою мать! Сука-сука-сука!

Почти целая сигарета летит из окна прочь под колеса красного «Феррари», и Джонни бьёт себя кулаком по колену, вминает короткие ногти в ладонь, вжикая окном обратно. Он позвонит Куки, он выцепит Пита, он обдолбится, и станет всё как раньше. Раньше лучше, без диких страданий и непонятной канители.

— Я ему позвоню и назначу встречу, — сквозь гул в ушах голос Арчи звучит приглушённо. Фунт всё равно слышит, его душит непонятная тревога, и сердце ухает больно в горле от радости. — Только учти, Джонни. Разберись с этим дерьмом и наконец-то начинай въезжать в дела. Ты же как дурак, слепой и глухой, я не могу к тебе пробиться. По-старому уже не будет, и если думаешь напитать свое тело наркотой — я не стану тебя тащить наверх, это твой билет в забытье. Возьмись за ум. Сходи подерись, поебись, почитай или махни в галерею. Вдохновись чем-то. Джонни, ты уже вырос, достаточно твоих детских запросов.

Фунт притих, хотелось дерзить, ох, как хотелось, но за Боба он был готов простить Арчи и его знаменитую пощечину, и хлесткие слова.

* * *

  


Красавчик Боб притащился с Мямлей. Вот тут Фунт явно осознает абзац происходящему. Джонни, даже когда шел просто к Бобу, не мог подобрать слова, а когда видит хмурого Мямлю, вообще хочется сбежать. По хитрому выражению лица Боба Джонни безошибочно читает, что тот на то и рассчитывает, подлый сукин сын.

— Мямля, Красавчик Боб, — кивает Джонни, элегантно вписываясь задом в кремовый мягкий стул. — Заказали уже что-то? Может, вина?

Боб фыркает и закатывает глаза, Мямля пристукивает пальцами по выглаженной скатерти, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке в этом расфуфыренном ресторане. Арчи переборщил. И официанты с выправкой, и скатерти ровные, и музыка классическая живая, а порции на тарелке — удавиться, какие крошечные.

— Поговорим и ходу, Джонни, — нарушает молчание Мямля, сверлит Фунта внимательным взглядом. Джонни не ведётся, держится в своём стуле или жопой за стул и дышит через раз. — Не возьму в толк, мы тебе что-то должны? Боб должен? Я за своего кореша впишусь, и мы найдем компромисс. Ты только объясни, почему Арчи нас так аккуратно вызвал.

— Не вас. — Джонни забрасывает ногу за ногу, приподымая коленом край скатерти, откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит на Боба, у которого был свой интерес к тарелке. «Ну посмотри ты, сука, на меня». Когда он так рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, сдерживаться получается с трудом.

— Верно, Джонни, не нас — Боба, — соглашается Мямля, и его взгляд уже жжет.

— У меня с ним свои дела, — упрямится Джонни.

Арчи бы уже был у цели, он бы уже обкрутил шайку вокруг пальца и выдернул нужного человека. Жаль, Фунт вместо обучения всегда думал о трахе. О наркоте. О музыке. И опять по кругу. На языке вертятся грубости, ему просто хочется послать Мямлю, забрать Боба и убраться из этого вылизанного места.

Но Боб уже сам понимает, что сморозил глупость, трёт обессилено лицо ладонями и говорит тихо, что слышать его может внятно только Мямля. Заднюю дает, сам переоценил свои силы. Джонни ликует.

— Я разберусь, спасибо.

— Точно? — настаивает Мямля на неведомом решении, и Боб скупо кивает.

Официант подходит как нельзя вовремя, перекидывает белоснежное полотенце через согнутую руку и готовится записывать заказ в длинный блокнот с эмблемой ресторана. Фунту не хочется есть, не хочется пить. Он мотает головой и встаёт из-за стола, манит кивком головы за собой Боба, а Мямля обречённо вздыхает и заказывает чашку кофе.

Джонни не рискует садиться в машину, на которой приехал с водителем, не думает ехать в дом покойного Ленни, его переклинивает вдруг сразу и как-то резко. Он концентрируется только на остром желании быть с Бобом. Хотя изначально его новая религия предполагала разврат, но как-то в роли партнёров виделись женщины. Фунт знает, что он даже сам себе сейчас врёт.

Боб решительный, он не мнется и не тянет время, запрыгивает в чёрный внедорожник, заводит мотор и даже не дожидается, пока дверь за Джонни закроется, стартует от ресторана как привык, словно на угоне.

Фунт честно хотел поговорить, он думал, что они поговорят. Он спросил бы, накидывая в голос побольше насмешливости и хамства: «Чего тогда сбежал со стояком? Чего ты вечно бегаешь?». Или спросил бы Боба, что тот сам чувствует, когда с ним.

А может, оно всё само придумалось, и Джонни сейчас в наркоманском бреду осмысливает новый виток времени, альтернативную вселенную.

Квартиру Боба рассмотреть Фунт не успевает. Джонни вжимают в стенку в прихожей, язык Боба нагло шурует во рту, и руки шарят по телу, Джонни умирает прямо так, полностью одетым и прижатым сильным телом. Движения Боба экономные и скупые, он тянет, дёргает, вытряхивает Фунта из одежды, выскакивает из собственной рубашки и брюк сам, все налёту, как ласточка в рваном парении.

Джонни ловит каждый вздох, вторит стоном, охает, подбрасывает бедра в попытке потереться о Боба и проигрывает раз за разом. Его руки оказываются вздернутыми вверх, опутанными собственной рубашкой, а наглый исследовательский рот Боба целует обстоятельно, вминается губами щекотно в подмышку, по груди, цепляя затвердевшие соски, и по рёбрам, добавляя острой пытки языком.

Джонни хочется и самому трогать, чтобы Боб так же терялся от его ласки, но его тело деревянное и негнущееся, похотливое в своей жажде и эгоистичное. Фунт плывет и забывает свое имя, когда вколачивается членом в подставленную глотку. Орёт, как орал на концертах, срывая голос, когда Боб танцевал на нём, затащив на узкий диван в единственной комнате. Пытался сдержаться, и нихрена не получалось, он, кажется, вырубался, и у него вставало снова от настойчивого рта Боба. С самого ресторана ни слова, всё молча, и как-то дико от этого. Боб даже кончал, зажмурившись и сцепив зубы. Фунта смыло третьей волной оргазма, и он не стеснялся стонать, дополняя шлепки и вздохи своим голосом.

Это точно был бонг. Его так тащило только от него, от крепкой наркоты Куки. Теперь его плющит от Боба.

* * *

  


Вот эта вся любовь точно не для него: цветочки, записки на салфетках и поцелуи при луне. Кому это сдалось? Фунт курит в распахнутую форточку на кухне в тесной квартире Боба, где и разминуться получается с трудом, они постоянно сталкиваются друг с другом. Обнаженное тело покрывается мурашками, немного холодно, и Джонни всё гадает, когда он научится закрывать окна. Боб постоянно прячет глаза, и не высмотреть и не прочесть, что у него там на уме. Фунту нужно его привязать к себе, ему хочется побыть с ним ещё. Животная жажда и желание ни в чем себе не отказывать. Вопросы странные и пустые, Джонни не может сообразить, как нужно правильно спросить, и может ли он сегодня остаться.

— А у тебя есть вино, Боб? — спрашивает он совершенно не то, что нужно. И вот такой вопрос, — нелепый до ужаса, — он так ни разу и не выпил напиток Диониса.

— Ненавижу вино, — отзывается Боб, подходит сзади и скрещивает предплечья на поджаром животе. Фунт только сейчас замечает, как он похудел, привычку нормально питаться он себе так и не привил. Зубы Боба смыкаются на загривке, наглые пальцы забирают почти истлевшую сигарету у Фунта, и Боб затягивается, отпуская одной рукой свою добычу, но вжиматься сзади не перестает. По спине медленно разливается тепло.

— Что ж ты его пил? — смеётся Джонни.

— А хрен его знает. Но лучше давай по пиву или сразу в койку.

В голове играет знакомая песенка, вот только не вспомнить, чья она. Фунт не может сдержать улыбки, выворачивается из хватки и толкает наглеца обеими ладонями в плечи. Кажется, он сам себя переиграл. Боб хитро ухмыляется.


End file.
